<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of Body, Out of Mind by alizaporter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418838">Out of Body, Out of Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizaporter/pseuds/alizaporter'>alizaporter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Office (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fighting, Gun Violence, I could write a dwight/jim version of this scene and i just might, I took some character traits and enhanced them, I was originally gonna kill dwight but then i just, Major Character Injury, couldnt, dwight a bit gentler because I'm a sucker for soft dwight, like I made andy even angrier, this is an au where andy actually tries to fight dwight instead of running him over</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alizaporter/pseuds/alizaporter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwight and Andy's duel for Angela ends much darker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Bernard/Angela Martin, Angela Martin/Dwight Schrute, Jim Halpert &amp; Dwight Schrute, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anxiety bubbled slightly in Jim’s chest as he pressed against the window, looking down onto the parking lot as the rest of the office huddled around him. Pam was brushed up against him and there was a camera just a few inches over his head. He figured he wouldn’t be liable if Andy was simply beaten up a little. He had confiscated all of Dwight’s actual weapons, even the ones in his car. It wasn’t inside the building, and Jim had done everything he could.<br/>	Everyone watched as Dwight shouted in the parking lot, whipping a belt around as he searched for Andy. Everyone was silent and sullen with the exception of Angela, who had the slightest look of pride etched onto her face. <br/>	“It’s 4:10. He isn’t going to show”<br/>	“Come on man, BELIEVE in something!” Kevin’s breath hit his ear. Oscar frowned at the retort. Whispers began to travel as Andy was spotted, appearing behind a car. He held nothing in his hand, his fists balled at his sides.<br/>	“Maybe YOU’RE the coward, Dwight!” Andy screamed, throwing his blazer onto the ground. His shirt was untucked and his tie askew, and even from the window, Jim could see him physically shaking. The only time he had seen Andy shake like that was when he punched the wall.<br/>	“A real man wouldn’t sleep with another man’s fiance! Coward!” Andy took another step toward Dwight. They were about twenty feet apart now. Dwight walked like a predator, silent, belt in hand. </p>
<p>	“If you really loved Angela so much, you would’ve asked her to marry you instead! But even if she did, she knows I’m the stronger man!”</p>
<p>	Dwight stood up straight, and as fast as Jim could blink, pulled his belt into two pieces. The sun glinted on the metal, Dwight had one more weapon. </p>
<p>	“Fuck, Pam, he has a knife. Call 911”. Jim pushed past Stanley and Creed, elbowing his way through the camera crew. A boom stick fell to the ground and a large ringing echoed through the room. None of the camera crew followed him, but they all pressed against the window. This just may be the shot of a lifetime. Pam ran to the phones and began dialing. The rest of the office scattered, some to their phones to call as well, others ran to the roof. No one bothered to call Michael.</p>
<p>	Jim stumbled to the bottom of the stairs, tripping over himself and quickly getting back up. He sprinted past the service desk and slammed through the front doors. He arrived just in time to hear a click. Andy held a handgun in his hand, his finger resting lightly on the trigger. </p>
<p>	“DON’T MOVE DWIGHT” Andy shouted, twisting his wrist slightly. </p>
<p>	For once in his life, Dwight didn’t move. He held the knife at his side, but it was not raised. Jim felt frozen in time. Neither Andy or Dwight seemed to notice him. But then Dwight did. He wheeled around towards him, his name barely leaving his lips when Andy reacted. Jim’s hands instinctively covered his ears as the shot rang out. He didn’t see the bullet, but saw Dwight clutch his chest and drop the knife, keeling over and hitting the ground. Jim woke up from his daze and ran over to Dwight, grabbing his head and leaning him against his own body. Andy dropped the gun, staring down in shock. All Jim heard was yelling, from the roof, from the windows, from Pam, Oscar, and Toby, who were running to his side. Two warehouse guys tackled Andy to the ground. Jim heard sirens. He met Dwight’s eyes, his hands pressing against his chest, blood seeming to leak through his fingertips. He was still alive- but not for long. Dwight coughed, trying to speak. Angela had arrived, pushing past Pam to lean next to Jim. Dwight coughed one more time, managing to get two words out.<br/>	“Love-” Dwight hacked blood onto Jim’s face and shirt. Angela grabbed Dwight’s hand and gripped it so tight it turned white.<br/>	“You” Dwight’s eyes seemed to focus behind him, on Angela, but his pupils kept moving, but then they stopped. A breath escaped his mouth and his eyes glossed over. Pam gasped. The sirens wailed closer now, and three paramedics lifted Dwight from his arms and placed him on a stretcher. They had bags of blood waiting but it had to be too late, didn’t it? It had to be.<br/>	Reality didn’t seem to reach Jim for hours. He didn’t feel Pam grip his shoulder and didn’t feel Toby hoist him up. He couldn’t smell his fiance’s perfume like he always could, because he didn’t realize she was there. It wasn’t until he was in a hospital waiting room, his eyes refocused. Oscar and Toby were whispering and his ears finally heard what they were saying.<br/>	“The police said it wasn’t even a real knife. No decent knife could bend in a belt like that. It was a gag gift from the renaissance faire.”<br/>	Jim remembered Dwight’s constant desire to protect his coworkers from danger. He may have had many real weapons within the office, but he’d never actually kill Andy. But Andy killed him. Dwight was dead. Right?<br/>	But then a nurse appeared from nowhere, clutching a tablet in her gloved hands.<br/>	“He’s in critical condition, but recovering. The bullet went right under his heart. Your friend will have a long recovery, but he will recover.”<br/>	Jim felt his arms again, He felt his hands grab Pam’s. Michael had finally appeared, David Wallace on his heels. Everyone breathed more evenly. The panic receded.<br/>	Angela’s eyes glinted. She put her head in her hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was two weeks before Dwight opened his eyes for the first time. Another two days before he could speak. And three days after that, he was allowed visitors. The entire office huddled around his bed, before they were ushered out before being forced to go in one by one. The air was somber, but thankful. Jim had reassured him that Mose hadn’t burned down his farm. He rejected every bouquet of flowers he was given, except the ones from Pam. She had gone to his farm and picked the wildflowers on the edges of his beet fields. The first thing he smelled was the faint air of manure. Home. <br/>	The day went by with many visitors, but Angela Martin was nowhere to be seen.<br/>At almost midnight, Dwight was propped up, watching television. Then, finally, Angela edged herself into his dimly lit room. The air seemed to leave Dwight’s body as he saw blood. Concrete. Angela. Andy. He saw his life flash before his eyes, and he was on the porch of Schrute Farms, sipping a glass of beet wine, His wife of decades, Angela Schrute, was sitting on the bench next to him. His children had brought their grandchildren to play, and all was well.<br/>	“Dwight” Angela whispered. “There are no words to describe how so-”<br/>	“It wasn’t your fault he was a psychopath. He should’ve known I’d never actually stab him. It was plastic. For intimidation.”<br/>	In the absurdness of it all, Angela let out a laugh in the midst of her tears. She fumbled with her small, conservative grey purse and pulled out a small box.<br/>	“Dwight Schrute” Angela began, her voice wavering as she opened the box.<br/>	“I was so afraid of what it would mean to be with you. My whole life, I was told to find a man the exact opposite of you. I was so much of a coward, you almost got killed. I know you said it’s not my fault but… I never want to see you get hurt again. Please. I know this isn’t traditional, and I know it isn’t supposed to be me. But…”<br/>	Angela held the box higher, and kneeled down. A ring glinted against the blue velvet interior.<br/>	“Dwight Schrute.. Will you marry me?”<br/>	Dwight’s silence seemed to last too long, but at last, he whispered “Of course”<br/>	Dwight let Angela slip the ring onto his finger, It already fit perfectly.<br/>	“I have one for you, of course, much more feminine, I’ll have to reopen my grandmother’s coffin to get it though-”<br/>	Angela kissed him very lightly, just enough to quiet him.  Dwight patted the bed next to him and scootched as much as he could, trying to hide the wince of pain. Angela was small enough to lean against him, closing her eyes. And for the first time since Dwight woke from his coma, he was able to fall asleep without an IV transfusion. Feeling the top of Angela’s head against his lips, her familiar smell of flowery perfume put him to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>